


Feathering Down

by StormHashira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cafe Owners Tsukishima and Yamagucci, Dangerous relationships, M/M, Mafia Leader Kenma Kozume, Peppermint White Chocolate Cappaccino, Policeman Daichi and Suga, Secret Agents Tendou and Ushiwaka, Strawberry Cafe UwU, This is going to be very Gay, Tsukishima Kei loves his husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormHashira/pseuds/StormHashira
Summary: Secret agents Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi are called to a case that was supposedly solved five years ago. The dangerous mafia group, The Nekos, have returned, and are back for blood. Will these agents solve the case and catch these cats? Or will they be destroyed in the process?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. The Strawberry Café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CybertronianBeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/gifts).



> I am really enjoying writing this, and am super excited to see where this goes! I hope you enjoy reading!

“White Hawks do you copy?” The walkie-talkie buzzed on the dashboard, waking the two sleeping men. The one with tall, spiky red hair dropped his feet off the dashboard, wiping at his eyes. He was wearing a white shirt tucked into black pants, a cool utility belt holding the outfit together. 

“White Hawks, I repeat. Do you copy?”

“Affirmative.” He replied, a smile spreading across his face. Cases never came to them unless they had gone cold for the police. 

He nudged his partner who had shut his eyes again. He was wearing a black t-shirt and khaki pants. 

“Y’hear that? We must have a case!” His voice was full of excitement, his eyes full of life. 

“Head up 95th and enter the Strawberry Café. We’ve got a job for you two.”

“Roger that.” 

The engine revved as a man with green-black hair started up the car. 

“We’ve got a case! This’ll be interesting. What d’ya think happened, Waka?”

Ushiwaka kept his eyes on the rode, his face glowing slightly in the setting sun.

“I don’t know, Satori. We’ll figure it out at Strawberry café.”

“I’m so glad they chose a café. I’m starving!”

Tendou’s stomach growled. Perfect timing.

Turning up 95th street, Ushijima slowed, searching for the small café he and Tendou had visited more than once. His eyes rested on the cutesy little store, run by a gay couple . 

Pulling up into a parking spot, he shut off the engine and grabbed his coat. He and Satori were technically off-duty, but neither of them cared. Tendou leapt out of the car, snatching up his long overcoat. It was filled with hidden pockets, holding everything from handcuffs to a fancy phone that the JBIAS had given him. He waltzed into the store, meeting the cold eyes of the blonde cashier.

“Ah, Mr. Vanilla!”

“Hello Satori.”

The blonde wore a green shirt and pants covered in small green dinosaurs, a black apron over the outfit.

Tendou grinned as another male entered the room from the back.

“Hey little green!” 

“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite customers!” Tadashi grinned, winking at his husband. He was wearing a cute little apron covered in strawberries over a pastel yellow shirt and casual black jeans. 

  
Tendou saw movement out of his peripheral vision. There was a light tap on his shoulder. Ushijima was telling Tendou he was going, and to keep the two owners busy. 

“So, what specials do you have on this chilly November evening?” Tsukishima watched as Ushiwaka walked outside, curious. He normally didn’t say much, but no hello?

“We have a new menu item! A peppermint white chocolate cappuccino! Would you like to try it?”

  
Tendou whistled, grinning.

“Sign me up!”

“I'll grab your usual foods as well. Don’t worry about the cost.”

“Thanks a lot, little green!” The green-haired Tsukishima disappeared into the kitchen. Tsukki leaned against the counter, watching his husband leave.

“He has a name, you know.”

  
Satori glared at the blonde. 

  
“You’re kind of annoying.” 

“You’re more than just kind of.” Tsukishima retorted, glaring at Tendou.

"KEI! YOU BETTER BE NICE TO OUR CUSTOMERS!" Tsukishima winced, mumbling a quick apology to Tendou.

"Sorry honey." Tendou grinned at Kei's red face, his eyes narrowed mischievously.

Ushiwaka appeared soon after, fixing his black jean jacket. His face was grave as he stared at Tendou.

“Get whatever you ordered to go.”

“Ah, come on Waka!”

“ _ Now.”  _

Tendou knew something was wrong. Tsukishima yelled back at Tadashi, and soon his husband was out with a bag and two drinks.

“Everything’s labeled. We’ll see you later!” Tendou bowed, grabbing the food and drink, and left with Ushiwaka.

Ushiwaka practically threw himself in the car. The sun was now set, and the moon was casting a light glow to everything. There was the sound of thunder in the distance.

“Give me the file.” Tendou said quietly, wanting to know.

“There is none. Tendou, they’re back. The ones that took Hinata Shoyou and Keiji Bokuto five years ago.

Tendou started, incredulous.

“But we caught them! They’re all in jail!”

“It was all a setup, idiot. They’re back and in it for blood.”

Tendou sat stunned for a moment before narrowing his eyes, a smile growing on his face.

“Well, then,” Tendou leaned back in his chair, setting his combat boot-laden feet onto the dashboard and grabbing his peppermint white chocolate cappuccino. “Let’s put the cats back in the bag shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years prior, The White Hawks received a case about a kidnapping. The two agents head out to the house of the husband of the victim. The file they received is tiny; unlike anything they had ever received before. Can they crack this case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that it would be cool to write this switching between the present and the past. The chapters situated in the past will always be italicized as well as the date at the top. This makes it easy for ya'll to know what happened in the past to make the two agents so antsy about working on the case with the Nekos.

_ June 17, 5 years ago. _

_ Tendou awoke suddenly, unsure of what caused him to wake up. A quick glance at his clock told him it was 3:17am, an unusual time for him to wake up.  _

_ He then registered a gentle buzzing sound on his desk. He lived in a pretty small one-bedroom apartment that the agency paid for. It’s not that he didn’t make enough money to afford a bigger apartment, he just didn’t have a reason to. This apartment was part of his paycheck. _

_ A couple drowsy steps later, a slightly tired but alert Satori answered the phone. _

_ “I need you to come out here.” _

_ Tendou knew not to question his partner when he was like this. _

_ “I’ll be out in ten.” _

_  
__“Make it seven,”_

_ “Roger.” Tendou hung up his phone before hurrying over to his closet. He grabbed a pair of black jeans, slipped them on quick, then slid into a tight white tank top. Throwing on his signature trench coat, he quickly checked his pockets for all of his gear. 9mm pistol, handcuffs, protein bars, walkie-talkie, phone, flashlight, hand shears. He checked for a couple other things on his tool belt before looping it through his jeans and hurriedly brushing his teeth. His hair was left forgotten and flat on his head.  _

_ Satori flew down the 3 flights of stairs, his phone measuring he had 20 seconds left until he hit seven minutes. _

_ He quickly got into his partner's car, grinning. _

_ “Seven minutes!” He whooped, excited, though his excitement was short-lived as he noticed Ushijima’s serious expression. _

_ Silently, Wakatoshi pulled out the apartment lot and onto the quiet streets. _

_ “So, did we get another case?” Tendou asked, his curiosity beating his cautious approach to Ushiwaka’s mood. _

_ The other agent did nothing except grab a file from his coat and hand it to his partner. _

_ Tendou scanned through the file, his eyes snatching up every detail.  _

“Missing: Suspected Kidnapping.

Name: Shoyo Kageyama

Age: 24

Last seen: July 14, 7:38pm by his husband, leaving for an evening run”

_ That was it. The whole file was that.  _

_ “Is there any more?” Tendou asked, incredulous. _

_ “No.”  _

_ “Come on Ushiwaka, you’ve got to be pulling my feathers.” _

_ His partner remained silent.  _

We’ve never had a file with this little info. _Tendou thought._

_ “Where should we start?” Satori questioned, slightly worried that they might not be able to figure this one out. _

_ “Tobio Kageyama. That’s where we’ll start.” _

_ “His husband? Brilliant idea, Waka-Kun.” _

_ They sat in silence for a bit, both too alert and neither wishing to speak. The hour-long drive felt like an eternity, as their drives always did.  _

_ When they arrived at the Kageyama Residence, Satori Tendou was restless. His hands fidgeted with different objects in his trench coat. Anticipating for the investigation to begin. _

Knock, knock, knock.

_ The door opened a crack. Satori glanced at his watch, checking the time, and metally making a note. _

_ 4:24am. _

_ An exhausted-looking young adult answered the door, glancing over the investigators. _

_ “Who are you?” His voice answered. He seemed almost emotionless, dark smudges a huge contradiction to his pale skin. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. _

_ “My name is Agent Wakatoshi Ushijima, and this is my partner, Agent Satori Tendou.” _

_ “You’ll fail to find my husband just like the police did. There’s nothing to find.” The male’s voice constricted, and tears leaked from his eyes.  _

_ “We’re gonna try our hardest to find your husband, okay? We just need to ask you a couple questions.” _

_ “The police told me he’s probably dead. Is it true? Is he dead?” _

_ “Sir, we can neither confirm or deny that for you. But what we do know is that there’s a chance he is alive. And we need your help to figure that out. May we come in?” _

_ Tobio sighed, opening the door for the investigators. _

_ “I don’t have much information for you. But I do hope that what I can tell you will help you locate my ray of sunshine.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you so much for reading; Let me know what you thought down in the comments, and if you really enjoyed, leave a kudos! I hope you all have a fabulous day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey! Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment, Kudos, or both! It really makes my day! I'm terrible at making days to post, so the next chapter will be posted whenever it's finished! I hope all you folks have an awesome day!


End file.
